jackstauberfandomcom-20200213-history
There's Something Happening (Song)
About / Info "There's Something Happening", is a song originally uploaded by Jack Stauber on October 29th, 2019, and it came with a quick music video. The song became super popular gaining a lot of views, so it was extended into a full song at the length of 3 minutes and 5 seconds for patrons of him on January 25th, 2020. It was later released with Dinner is Not Over, Keyman, and Cupid on February 7th, 2020. Lyrics The bolded lyrics were included in the original short. 1 There's something happening (Uh-huh) There's something happening, too Is it repair? No, I don't know if it ever will be It's really nice Oh, it's really nice to not be so Because I'm scared Someday my actions will sue me Scratch that. I'm ready! Chorus Close up! (Wow!) Ha Ha! I look so beautiful Close up! (Oh!) Ha Ha! What do we beautiful do? (Eeh!) So you... (Oh!) Can enjoy it to! Oh, Ah, Eh, Ah, Oh, Ah, Ah... Look at all the beautiful hair you got! Ah! 2 Can't think so You're sipping on the medicine Acting like a child And I'm like Thomas Edison Off from my body Suck a load of medicine Slip into a sore and Cut my Thomas Edison You live or you lose... You saw in my next star You know where I are Chorus Close up! (Wow!) Ha Ha! I look so beautiful Close up! (Oh!) Ha Ha! What do we beautiful do? (Eeh!) So you... (Oh!) Can enjoy it to! Post-Chorus I don't need to worry, it's impossible to go (Oh, we're through...) No, I don't need to worry, it's a waste of my career 3 Drive me insane Time and time again Why won't you listen now? You didn't listen then! Sing along, it's understanding Your fancies are commanding And mine forever leaves Chorus Close up! (Wow!) Ha Ha! I look so beautiful Close up! (Oh!) Ha Ha! What do we- (Do it again!) Close up! (Wow!) Ha Ha! I look so beautiful Close up! (Oh!) Ha Ha! What do we beautiful- Interlude C'mon, any reason? No You left a note for all the new things 4 Every time you catch me off my guard it's like a thousand dollars married men Taking off their wedding rings and singing happy Now it sounds so good to me And it used to sound so good to me It doesn't sound so good to me It never sounded good to me, haaaa! 5 And caress the broken arm Ask if I can take my time I roll them back, declaring me in I'll be there when I go Bridge Pauses not in mind She rose since they married 'cause she- They rose Chorus Close-up (Wow!) Ha-Ha! I look so beautiful Close-up (Oh-) Ha-Ha! What do we beautiful do? Lyrics Lubba lubba lap-ay Lubba lubba lap-ay Lubba lubba lap Ah Ah! Look at all the beautiful hair you got Oh these? Yes those. Reception / Legacy Music Video The video is liked for its mix of multiple animation styles. Its been called very weird but also creative. Also, the first appearance of Jack's face since last seen in Dinner is Not Over was praised and called really cool. Original Song The song is liked by fans and his called one of his best. It is also commonly associated with fan-made videos and animations, sometimes regarded by as fans as "Close Up". The original song was also noted for glitching and fast forwarding in the middle of the song, which is why many fans predicted the extension of There's Something Happening. Extended Version Fans liked the extended version, though being more shorter it is called one of his best. Also the extended version removed a lot of things, but most fans didn't mind. Also fans liked how the extended version doesn't fast forward, which reveals that there were parts in original intentionally cut off. Trivia * Behind the scenes for There's Something Happening were (possibly) teased by Jack's sister, showing the different teeth models used for the clay heads. * There's Something Happening is highest Jack has ever gotten on Trending on Youtube as he reached 35th place. * The hand turning on the camera is portrayed in a similar way and almost as a homage-like way to Sine. * Jack stated in the description of the Patreon-Exclusive post titled "drums", Jack stated that the song he was extending at the time would be his last one for a while, as he wanted to start working in bigger projects. This song would later be revealed to be There's Something Happening. * The captions for the extended version say, "Hello! Without further ado, here's the extended version of There's Something Happening! have a fantastic day." * There's Something Happening is the earliest in a month an extended song was posted to Patreon, excluding Cupid (May) and Keyman (September) as they were one day late from the end of the month. * The extended version removes most of the lyrics heard in the outro. The lyric "Look at all the beautiful hair you got" though, appears in the extended version, specifically the part that gets fast forwarded. Category:Music Category:Micropop